


Der erste September

by KatPeili



Category: My Own Private Idaho (1991)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:29:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatPeili/pseuds/KatPeili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine Geschichte von einem Mädchen, dass ihre Familie über alles liebt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der erste September

**Author's Note:**

> That's a german story, maybe I'm going to translate the story if she's good enough. She is not related to any fandom and is rather private because its about my sister.

Der erste September 

Ich lief den Parkplatz entlang und warf den entgegen kommenden Menschen ein Grinsen zu.  
Heute war ein wundervoller Tag... Lächelnd bog ich nach rechts hinter den Holzzaun, der mir nun so vertraut war ab, und bewunderte die Bäume mit ihren goldenen Kleidern. Sie schmückten diesen Weg ungemein und stachen neben den grauen Firmengebäuden besonders hervor. Ein Fahrradfahrer sauste die kurvige Straße entlang und brachte das Laub zum tanzen und wirbeln.  
Ich liebte den Herbst.  
Die warmen Farben die alles schmückten, die Bäume, den Boden, die Autos, ja sogar die mächtigen Hochhäuser waren vor ihrer lieblichen Leichtigkeit und Wonne nicht sicher.  
Die zaghafte Kälte welche mit ihren dünnen Fingern unserer Haut eine angenehme Frische verlieh und uns flüsternd beibrachte, dass der Winter bald kommt.  
Winter.  
Ich mochte diese Jahreszeit nicht.  
Zu harsch, zu gewaltig, zu kalt, zu erbarmungslos.  
Ich entriss meine Gedanken von den Erinnerungen und war schon bald an meinem Ziel angekommen, vor mir das vertraute orangene Backsteinhaus mit einem bunten Vorgarten, dessen Blumen im Licht der Nachmittagssonne glänzten und ihre Blüten mit all' dem Stolz zeigten, der in einer Pflanze nur stecken könnte. Ich lief den gepflasterten Weg entlang und betrat das Haus, mein Herz raste als ich mich umsah. Es hatte sich einiges verändert in diesem einen Jahr, die Teppiche waren neu, dunkle, lange, schwere Teppiche die den Marmorboden schmückten, und dem Eingang eine gewisse Tiefe gaben. Ich betrat zur Rechten die Küche, auch hier war der Boden mit einem Teppich ausgelegt, dieser besaß jedoch einen hellen Grünton.  
Als ich den Blick vom Boden hob, fiel mir die Kerze auf, die ihren gewohnten Platz auf dem Regal über dem neumodischen Ofen hatte. Ihre Flamme tanzte sanft und brachte das Glas welches sie umgab zum glühen. Ich tat mich schwer damit meinen Blick zur Linken zu wenden, ins Ess- und Wohnzimmer. Ich wusste, dass sie dort saß, so wie jedes Jahr. Glücklicherweise hatte sie mein Kommen nicht bemerkt. Langsam schlich ich durch den doppelten Türrahmen, der als Durchgang von Küche und Esszimmer diente, doch erschrak ich, als ein fester, geflochtener Stoff meine Fersen berührte. Ein gewaltiger Teppich weilte auf dem Laminatboden und verschlang jeden Schritt den ich tat. Auf ihm stand der lange Tisch an dem wir immer zusammen aßen.  
Etwas verwirrt blickte ich auf und richtete meine Augen nun auf die Ansammlung von Sitzmöglichkeiten vor einem laufenden Flachbildschirmfernseher. Zwei Sessel und ein Sofa, alle eher plump in ihrer Form und dunkel in ihrer Farbe. Auch auf diesem Boden lag ein Teppich, der dem unter dem Esstisch sehr ähnlich war. In der Mitte stand ein weißer Tisch auf dem wie immer Zeitungen, eine Kerze und eine Glasschüssel mit Mandarinen standen. Vor diesem Tisch, auf dem Sofa saß eine kleine Frau, zierlich jedoch vollschlank, eingehüllt in eine orangene Decke. Ihre dunkeln Haare waren zu einem kurzen Bob frisiert, in ihren Händen hielt sie ein kleines Buch mit der Aufschrift 'Christlicher Wegweise für Jeden Tag von Martin Luther', welches sie aber immer nur 'die kleine Bibel' nannte.  
Obwohl der Fernseher lief, war Mama in das Buch vertieft, ihre Augen lasen glänzend die Seite für den ersten September. Ich setze mich neben sie auf den beistehenden Sessel aber wagte nicht sie zu berühren, ich konnte und durfte es nicht. Es würde zu sehr brennen, Wunden die nie geheilt waren würden aufreißen und Tränen die nie aufgehört haben zu tropfen, würden fließen.  
Ich bemerkte nun wie eine weitere Person den Raum betrat. Mama blickte auf, ihr Gesicht blieb jedoch unverändert.  
„Du hast eine Kerze für die angezündet.“ stellte das eher plumpe Mädchen fest und setzte sich neben Mama auf's Sofa. Als Antwort nickte die Dunkelhaarige Frau nur.  
„Wir sollten etwas Essen gehen, schließlich wäre sie heute 29 geworden.“  
Ich nickte zustimmend, als ob die beiden mich sehen konnten. Das war eine gute Idee.  
„Sie ist immer bei uns an diesem Tag Mama. Sie würde bestimmt gerne mit uns Essen gehen!“  
versuchte das Mädchen Mama aufzumuntern. Schließlich legte sie das kleine Buch aus der Hand und lächelte das Mädchen an. „Du hast Recht. Lass uns den anderen Bescheid sagen.“  
Wir kehrten ungefähr um 23 Uhr wieder zurück und ich fühlte mich beinahe lebendig. Ich liebte dieses Gefühl. Jeder ging auf sein Zimmer um zu schlafen, doch Mama betrat die Küche und starrte die Kerze über dem neumodischen Ofen an. Sie war kaum herunter gebrannt, so als wäre die Zeit für sie an diesem Tag nicht vergangen. Aufmerksam beobachtete ich meine Mutter, die heute zum ersten mal ehrlich Lächelte, auch wenn Tränen auf ihrem Gesicht brannten.  
„Du bist doch hier Kind...“  
Die bittersüßen Worte kamen jedoch nicht über meine Lippen, am liebsten hätte ich geschrien, geweint, nur damit sie wusste, dass ich hier war. Aber ich konnte nicht. Sie lief an mir vorbei, zum Schlafzimmer um sich endlich hinzulegen. Still stand ich nun alleine in der Dunkelheit, Minuten vergingen, als ich merkte, dass es Mitternacht war und das Wachs der Kerze begann zu schmelzen. Ich spürte wie ich immer dünner wurde, langsam verschwand und noch bevor ich ganz aufgelöst war, stieß ich ein Seufzen aus. Aber Mama schlief schon tief und fest.  
Ich hoffte nur, dass mein Geist sie nicht jagte, denn ich konnte nicht in Frieden im Himmel hausen, wenn meine Familie noch hier unten weilte und um mich trauerte.  
Man trauert nicht um Tote.


End file.
